The invention relates to a stacker for random flat objects and more particularly for envelopes. It more specifically relates to a stacker, which arranges in the form of horizontal stacks, flat objects supplied in unitary and vertical manner by e.g. a belt conveyor.
Numerous stackers performing this function equip the discharge points of presently functioning envelope sorting machines. Such equipment has a satisfactory performance level for the use made of it. Thus, the manual taking up again by an operator of the stack of flat objects formed allows certain random defects in the arrangement of said objects. These defects are in particular a variation of the slope of the objects in the stack, a variation in the height, rearward displacement or slight folding of the leading edge of said objects.
However, when it is a question of the automatic take-up of objects stacked in a stacker, it is indispensable to have a stack not suffering from the aforementioned minor defects. The present invention therefore relates to a stacker for flat objects, which obviates these defects, whilst maintaining said objects during the stacking operation.